Sweet Sorrow
by Littlebug21
Summary: A girl is sent to prison for reasons no one will know, but when offered to gain freedom from the enternal darkness the demon is cast into will she be able to uphold her end of the bargain? Previously posted in 2010 but now I'm redoing it.
1. A Prisoner's Promise

Hello, this is Littlebug21 and I would like to thank everyone reading my story. This was originally made for my English class but was inspired by music I've always listened to. This whole story was actually based on an album by a band named Flyleaf. I've done some work to the story since I last read it and have made a few tweaks to it since I kinda fell off the track I originally wanted to be on. I'm getting all my old stories done before I do anything else that tickles my fancy first. Wish me luck on getting them done.

Sadly I do not own Skip Beat, Kyoko, or even sadder Ren…

A Prisoner's Promise

"Promises are like the full moon, if they are not kept at once they diminish day by day."

A German Proverb

'Assholes. Every one of them.' Thought Kyoko. She saw two guards passing by to make sure she was still locked up. As if a teenage girl could actually brake out of a two inch bared cell. 'Correction, they're not assholes, they're dumb asses.' Kyoko chuckled to herself.

It has been months since they threw her in jail and each passing day marked how much sooner she would die. She already knew she was going to be executed for what she did… at least, that was the plan. She couldn't die now, she made a promise and she sure as hell was going to keep it.

'I guess they are right about checking up on me but that doesn't change anything.' Kyoko thought as she laid on a bed of hay in a plain short dress. Kyoko was about sixteen or seventeen and if nothing had happened, in her parents' opinion, she should have started looking at potential men. Any man would have easily said yes to Kyoko because aside from the already appealing wealth her family had Kyoko was also rich in beauty.

Kyoko's long hair would have made the hay under her look pale if it wasn't dirty now. Many of the village women have said that Kyoko's liquid gold eyes reflected her wealth. Men of the village as well say that Kyoko's voice is the equivalent to an angle's. Guards could testify that even with the bare minimal of sun leaking through the bared windows, Kyoko's light pink skin glowed just like now, in the moon light.

'It doesn't matter what I look like. All I need to do is bust the hell out of here and leave this god forsaken place.' Kyoko thought as she drifted off to a pretend sleep…..

Later on that very late night a pair of golden eyes crept through the halls of the stone jail. Nobody will ever know how she did it. Many will gossip that it was through black magic that she used or even made a deal with the devil himself to get out. No matter what though the jail cell that once held Kyoko stayed exactly as it should and the only reason the bell rang that night instead of in the morning like Kyoko had planed was because one guard decided to ogle at the fair maiden early.

'God damn it!' Kyoko cursed as the alarm bells rang and men started to shout. Worse yet, Kyoko started to see torch lights in the distance as she scaled the man-made stone wall. 'I'm so close… too close to give up now!' Kyoko grunted as she doubled her efforts to clime the wall.

Kyoko ignored the pain in grasping the too small odd edges and cramped nooks and breaks in between the stones. She ignored the possibility of falling and being killed on the spot by the guards. Most importantly, she ignored the sudden pain of the every so often splinters placed by the guards. Though Kyoko grew dizzy as blood trailed down her arms and on the wall she continued climbing until she reached the top.

Like the rumors of China's supposedly endless wall, the top of the jail's wall created a bridge. Kyoko ran on the left side of the wall hoping that the closest guard post had something leading down to the opposite side of the jail. Kyoko clutched a stitch forming on her side as she neared the guard post but stopped as she saw torch lights coming up the stairs and heard the footsteps of the idiot guards failing to keep silent. Before she could turn around, Kyoko also heard fast approaching footsteps behind her.

Without a second thought Kyoko threw herself to the literally greener side of the wall. The wind whistled about her as she thanked the Lord at the sight of a barren tree just below her. She grasped a branch which snapped from the sudden weight and instead landed on her back. 'At least I'm not dead…. Yet.' Kyoko thought as she wobbled to her feet. She wasn't able to go ten paces when the guards charged out of the jail's barrier to take her back.

"Surrender or die, filth." And "Halt scum." Mixed together from the hundred guards that started to surround Kyoko. Kyoko slowly raised her arms in a surrendering gesture as the guards enclosed her in a tight but wide circle. All of them had either spears, swords, or bow and arrows at the ready.

It all happened in mere seconds and then it was over. The guards surrounded Kyoko and even though she kicked and bit and lashed out in any way that she could, Kyoko was dragged back into the cursed building.

But, instead of taking Kyoko back to her prison cell, or even the torture room, the guards took her to the one place Kyoko had hoped to avoid. The Post.

The Post was a wooden pole in the center of the courtyard and served as an execution site for all the prisoners on death row. The only time it was used was to punish and torture the doomed before they died. In a way it was for the criminals to pay for the crimes they have committed, sort of a message where the one doomed to die possibly hours later feel the same pain their victims have felt.

At the sight of the stake, Kyoko started lash out at her captors with renewed determination. There was little she could but wake the other prisoners as she screamed at the top of her lungs and squirm as the four soldiers carried her to the Post. A fifth instructed her carriers to line her up to the chains at the top of the pole and buried in the ground. They succeeded in chaining her wrists but Kyoko grinned in twisted delight as the soldiers assumed she had been rendered helpless. Kyoko kicked out at the soldier in front of her with all her remaining energy and found satisfaction in how the soldier's neck gave a loud snap as he fell to ground.

In the back of her mind, Kyoko thought about the time when she would have never thought to hurt another person. But as the remaining three soldiers chained her ankles and the fifth brought out his personal knife to her throat, Kyoko thought to herself one last time.

'That part of me has been long gone for a long time… just like him.'

_Hope your guys liked it. I'm so happy to be finally getting back to my stories and updating and finally __**completing**__ them. I have a lot of new ideas for stories but I also really want to get my older ones done. Thanks for reading. Have a nice day/evening._


	2. Who

It is so much more complicated to actually upload stories now, that or I have been gone for a really long time and I just forgot. Any ways I can't wait to go to San Japan for all three days, I hope to unwittingly seeing some of you guys there. For the longest time now I've wanted a job at a bakery, but the job I really really want is at Central Market. Does anybody know any sure way to get one?

Don't own Skip Beat and don't own the band who inspired the story… but I do own my imagination!

Who

"The value of identity of course is that so often with it comes purpose."

Richard R. Grant

Nothing. Nothing was all that could describe the blonde haired girl and her surroundings. She appeared to be lying down in the blackness around her except for her long pinkish pale legs slightly bent and her arms crossed to cover at least one part of her naked form. The girl snapped her liquid gold eyes open and crouched into herself at the feeling of another presence.

Through the darkness burst forth a fiery tall figure. The girl hissed as the figure draped in fire approached her. The figure's chuckle boomed throughout the empty space and echoed. In a split second fire surrounding the figure shot out and wrapped around the girl's neck.

"Disrespect me again and you will regret it." The fire around the girl's throat squeezed and though she didn't feel it, she did fell the power and truth in the figure's words.

"Who are you?" The girl challenged as she tried to pry the too hot fire from her neck.

"Heh. Why I am the Grand Owner of Hell. The Lord of Demons. God's Nemesis. Lucifer, more commonly known but all know me as the Devil. But as for you, you can call me Sho." Sho said in a sickeningly oily yet suspiciously nice voice despite the challenge thrown at him. "And you are?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I am…" The girl automatically started but stopped. She was…. She was….. Who? She had to know who she was! What memories does she have to remember her own name…. none.

None. At all. She has no memories of anything! She couldn't remember her parents' faces, she couldn't remember the last thing she did or even where she was at before she died. She knew she was dead, but how? As she realized this she suddenly started to feel empty inside. As if there was nothing about her or in her that was special. Like being less than a ghost, at least ghosts had fond memories and loved ones to visit. If and when a ghost visited the living they would already know where to go. She was nothing, she knew nothing. She just existed.

Sho withdrew the fire from around the girl's throat as he sneered at the shocked girl. "How pitiful. Not knowing one's own name. And it's even worse that you have to have your name to get anywhere now and days. If you don't, you can neither enter heaven nor hell, you'll remain here in purgatory." Then he held out his bare hand to the girl. "The only way to learn your name is to go to the world of the sinning man. If you want to go, all you have to do is shake my hand."

The girl eagerly reached for Sho's hand but before she could Sho withdrew it. "Now, now. Even in the afterlife you can't get something for nothing." Sho chuckled more human like now.

"What is it that you want?" The girl asked suspicious of Sho now.

"When you find your name, you are bound to find your life. What I want you to do is when you find your life, you bring me the soul of the one you died for."

"The 'one I died for'?" The girl carefully repeated.

"Yes. Not your parents' souls. Not a sibling's soul….. Not even your Lover's soul. If you had one in the first place." Sho added with a grin.

A little peeved at Sho's last sentence, the girl thought about the offer. Even if the one she died for was related to her in some way she wouldn't remember them to really care about them now. As the blonde haired girl thought it over there was an echo of pain in her chest. 'It must be from this place.' The girl automatically assumed, after all the 'air' in the area she was felt so thick as she felt the pressure of the place focus in on her. But as she continued to debate with herself the pain gradually grew worse.

"I'll do it!" The girl gasped as she brought a cold hand to her chest and extended the other to Sho.

"Good. And remember to return once you're done." Sho paused as he reached for the girl's hand. "Deal?" He stretched the word as his grin grew wider.

"Deal!" The pain was beginning to be too much too fast. She could barely breathe. The girl took Sho's hand with both of hers. Big mistake.

Fire surrounding Sho's body went from his once bare hand to around the girl. The fire barely touched her skin but the temperature was near unbearable. Though the fire didn't turn it to ashes, the fire changed the gold blonde hair to a raven black. There was no blood or wounds anywhere but the once beautiful gold eyes turned a fresh blood red. She was becoming a demon.

As the fire retreated from the demon girl it left in its wake a black aura surrounding her. The demon gasped for useless air as she glared at Sho. She was planning to attack him – to hell with the consequences – when the dark aura around her body started gathering in between her shoulder blades. It didn't hurt as much like the fire did but it didn't feel like the sudden bite of a mosquito. The dark aura went under her skin for a second then sprouted back out into two long feathery dark wings. They were like an angel's wings but they weren't. They were black as tar, and the feathers had an overly oily gloss on them as they fanned out unevenly throughout the wings, but the one thing that separated them from a pure angel's wings were the scales and spikes that shown where the feathers couldn't cover.

The demon lunged at Sho after seeing her wings, but before she could get a firm grip on the laughing Demon Lord, the wings began to fly backwards of their accord. The last thing the demon saw was Sho laughing at her…

_Thanks for reading, hope you guys enjoyed. Have a nice day/evening._


	3. Empty and Dirty

When I started converting my story to fit Skip Beat, I wondered who could play the new character in it. Trust me I didn't have to think for long to find my answer. This story will be leading up to a touchy subject that many of the readers may have experienced but please bear with it. The material in my story in no way speaks for my personal life or any one's around me. You know, I feel like laughing at the irony in listening to a Pocket Full of Sunshine right now. Why is it ironic? I don't know. Had fun at San Japan, though. I wore my patch jacket, didn't buy any patches ( ), then my Pokemon Trainer Red cosplay, and a really cute outfit. I brought yaoi Durarara! doujinshi and I went to the Yaoi and Hentai Fest! *blush really hard* Can't believe I just said that…

No claim on Kyoko, Skip Beat, Flyleaf or… sniff… Ren.

Empty and Dirty

"Not all scars show, not all wounds heal. Sometimes you can't always see the pain someone feels."

Anonymous

The guards who had just heard the scream of a prisoner began to surround the Post in the courtyard. The criminal in question leaned as limp as a wilted flower against the pole with only the chains at the top of it to keep her up as the blood bleeding from her neck spread in streams across her chest. The minute they waited for any signs of life had passed and now they had to confirm their suspicions. As one of the brave soldiers walked towards the dead girl, rain started to pour from the sky. All the guards looked up at the sudden change in weather and didn't notice the sudden changes in the girl.

An aura began to leak from the girl's skin and the pole she had her back to smoked as her chains grew hot. Her eyes twitched as if she was looking for someone through her eyelids. And with each rapid drop of water, the girl's hair changed from blonde to black.

When the guards looked back to the girl they saw an entirely different being in her place. The soldiers nearest her slowly backed away before halting in place at the snap of the demon's eyes. What they saw half scared them and half confused them. The prisoner was supposed to be dead yet here stood a near duplicate of her. The once piercing bright yellow eyes had turned to an even brighter red that held no hint of the previous color in them. The long beautiful hair that could have been strung from gold itself and had also captivated many of the guards now looked like a permanent jet black. But the most terrifying feature the stranger had that struck the guards paralyzed in fear was the crazy – no – mad expression on her face.

Without warning or even the blink of an eye, the demon arched her back and wings appeared as though on command. A black aura spread from the creature in waves, reaching every guard in the courtyard. It entered their lungs and stayed there until every last soldier had died from suffocation, in all, about six minutes. Slowly, the black fog disappeared and the wings returned to her shoulder blades.

The demon girl didn't know why she killed them. She only knew she didn't like them and that it was fun to have had the entertainment while it lasted. The look of pure horror as the experienced their last minutes of life were like ecstasy to her. The demon looked at her surroundings and found nothing that could help her or even interest her. With one last sweep of the area, the demon walked away from the stone wall and the tortured souls in there. She looked around herself as she walked on an often enough used road and half expected to find what she needed in front of her. 'Where can I find out who I am?... A town, maybe, but there doesn't seem to be one.' The demon thought idly to herself.

Soon the demon passed a moderate church she thought nothing of until she noticed that the ground under her began to blacken. She didn't feel any fire but with every patch of grass or pool of mud she touched it turned black as if it had fire on it. 'Looks like a deal with the Devil also gives you the resistance of one.' The demon thought again as she stepped on more grass and mud just for the fun of it. She soon got off the road she was walking and headed straight the cemetery near the church.

When she finally looked up she saw a weathered statue of an angel. She then saw more statues of unrealistic holy beings, crosses of every size, regular head stones and even a mausoleum or two. The demon frowned as she carefully moved about the maze of the decease. She noticed many fresh and muddy graves at the front that haven't even been marked yet. As she moved through the slowly ending rain an image in the back of her mind became clearer.

_There was a funeral being held on a cloudy day. All the members of the family and close friends cried or looked mournful… except for one._

_A blonde barely sixteen year old girl, who was forcefully dressed in a frilly black dress by the people around her, just starred. And starred. And starred at the coffin containing the corpse. She looked elegant and held a calm, faintly bored but sad air about her but truly wasn't, at least the sad part anyways. It was good that nobody bothered comforting her because if they actually looked, they would have seen clear eyes that held a child's joy in them. _

_After everything that has happened, the blonde girl was glad to be finally rid of her uncle but it pained her to hold her joy in and look the part of a grieving niece. The priest finished his final prayers for the departed soul and asked the close family members to say their final good byes._

"_We will miss you big brother." The girl's mother tearfully said. 'And miss his very wealthy pay to keep you nice and happy.' The blonde added to herself._

"_Yes we and all of Japan will miss you Advisor Reino. The Emperor sends his good bye, as well as the rest of the advisor's, to you." The girl's father mournfully said. 'Sends their loathing of the ass too.' The girl said to herself again._

"_Would you like to say any last words to your uncle, my dear?" The priest asked as he and everyone else attending the funeral looked at her for the first time._

"_I… I'll…" The girl started to say the lines she pretended to actually mean but couldn't bring herself to do so. So she said what was truly on her mind and in her heart. "I hope you burn forever in Hell and I will never forgive you for what you did to me." The last few words came out shakily as pent up rage began to surface. After a second or two, the crowd began to buzz with confusion and anger over what the girl had said. The mother downright slapped her 'lying' daughter and made to do more when the people around her restrained her from the prone girl now starting to get up again._

_Nobody ever believed her. They didn't believe her the first time she said it and they didn't now. The one person who believed her actually did something about it. But he should be miles away and still going now for he has done. For what he did for her…_

The scene continued until it all faded away into the headstone she was in front of:

_Here lies Reino Vie Ghoul_

_Outstanding Advisor to the Emperor,_

_Wonderful Brother and Husband,_

_The best Uncle and Friend. _

"'The best uncle…'" The demon repeated with rage from an unknown origin beginning to boil. The headstone broke into rubble as the earth around the demon began to shake and heat up. She screamed from anger and pain as a flood of memories involving the blond girl and 'the best uncle' broke through an invisible wall. An open wound on the demon's nonbeating heart began to make its presence known once again…

_Please let me know how I'm doing and if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes of I'm doing good. Thank you for reading. Have a nice day/evening._


	4. ImPerfect

Sorry for the late update, not really used to updating anything now and days. But one note I want to make is that I'll now be **updating on Fridays**, starting this Friday. Again this no way implies my personal life. This is just how the songs spoke to me when I listened to them long enough to create a running show in my mind. Twisted, I know. I guess the next thing I should say is my disclaimer about not owning Skip Beat or Flyleaf.

(Im)Perfect

Existence really is an imperfect tense that never becomes a present.

**Friedrich Nietzsche**

"_Uncle Reino, what are we doing?" A small blonde nine years old girl asked as her uncle and she went somewhere. This was the first time the girl was ever really alone with her uncle and she hoped whatever games they played today were at least a little fun. The little girl's mother left her with her uncle to spend the day shopping with her much more interesting friends. No matter how hard the girl tried, whether it'd be playing the piano at an expert scale to getting a near perfect grade with her private tutors, she couldn't get her mother's interest to focus on her. She's even heard her father and mother talking about sending her away to the Empress's court at the end of summer._

"_We are going to a private room to spend some time together." Uncle Reino said. Little did everyone know, and to many people's disgust if they ever found out, his interest in his niece has increased ever since she was five and he couldn't take it anymore. He found himself thinking of his sister's daughter in the most inappropriate of ways when he saw her smiling as she played and moved to her piano while she practiced one day. Ever since then he has desired her._

_They continued walking down the long empty hall and reached a door at the very end. The little girl recognized it as her uncle's and aunt's bedroom. She wondered why they would ever go near there as they came closer to the newly polished doors. Her uncle put his hand lower than what was comfortable on her back as he slowly opened the door. _Wait – _her heart started beating faster as she tried to put two and two together. _Run – _she stopped breathing as her uncle clumsily undid her ties of her kimono in the back. _Get away from there, the demon screamed as she saw a wide eyed younger mirror of herself be pushed through the door.

_The second the door closed her uncle… her uncle… _No… stop it!... _her uncle carried her to his bed and… _Stop… _dropped her on the mattress and climbed over her then…_ Stop… _she screamed for help before he slapped her across the face…_ No, someone help! She needs help… I need help… HELP!… _he tore her silky pink kimono apart then – _STOP!

The demon shrilled in an inhuman pitch. The memories came never the less. She tried to stop them but – each day she spent alone with her uncle, every rough caress, every single touch that made her feel dirty inside since she was nine – came at her like a sharp knife. They tore at her and in her. Making her feel dirty, impure and imperfect. She remembered trying to tell her mother but she never believed her. She remembered her mother telling her, her uncle would never do such things because he knew that she was to marry some noble man from the Emperor's court and what kind of woman would she and, more importantly, her family seem if she was already taken before she was even married?

The demon's mother called her a lying whore after that. She said she was blaming somebody else for her flaws and should just die. Of course now she was dead. Dead and experiencing a crushing wave of memories that came at her like it had all happened in a day instead of over a course of six years.

'And the real kicker is that I know who I am now.' The demon thought while she was on her knees in the muddy crater she made. She had her face in her hands the whole time the memories came back to her, it was just now that she finally looked up at the cloudy sky. Among the painful ones was a memory that helped her now at least a little.

"_You are so beautiful. Inside and out. You are beautiful and all mine. My sweet Kyoko." Uncle Rieno whispered to her. She was thirteen then and was crying as she tried to pull as many sheets between her and her uncle._

Kyoko Mogami. That was her given name, which her mother boasted she thought of to all her friends after they complemented it. But then another name came to her mind. It was only a faint whisper but it was from a kind and velvety voice. _Princess_. That was a name given to her by someone very different from her father, mother and uncle. Someone special. Kyoko heard the name ring a little louder and clearer. _Princess._

A tear fell from her eye as she tried to remember who it was that was special. She hastily wiped the tear away with the collar of the dirty wet dress she wore and noticed a piece of paper in it. It was pinned to her dress and she never noticed it before because of the short double layer it was hidden in between. She shakily took it from its hiding place and unfolded it carefully on the one wet side.

_Remember us when you see our treasure._

'What the hell is this?' The demon Kyoko thought as she read the note. Who was it that wrote this to her? How on earth could she figure who 'us' was? She only remembered all the times with her mother and uncle – ouch – and nothing else.

She got up from where she sat and ran without a second glance at the cemetery. Her mind was firmly set on remembering, what appeared to be, the happy memories she had with this person. 'I need to go faster.' Kyoko thought as she ran down the path she strayed from. Just a second later she stopped because of the pain forming in her back. The aura around her started to focus on her back again and sunk into her skin, making her look almost human for a second, but then painfully sprouted back out in the form of the two horrid wings from before.

"Well the pain sucked but at least I can go faster now." Kyoko muttered to herself. She ran as her wings started to flap. "Great, the feathers even fall out." Kyoko cursed Sho for the shitty body he gave her. The wings worked but they didn't really get her high. She saw a town barely five miles away, surrounded by forests and farms. She flew into the trees just outside the town. The wings dissolved back into the inhuman black fog that incased her again.

It was going to be hard to search the town even if it was where she lived without attracting attention to herself. It would have been easier to simply kill all the humans and send them with a message to Sho but after what's happened so far, Kyoko didn't want to stain herself any more than she was. With a huge sigh from the stab of pain from the fresh memories, Kyoko began to go into the town of unsuspecting people…

_Please tell me how you feel about story so far or just tell me if it's good or bad. Sorry once again for the late update but college is confusing. Thanks again and have a nice day/evening._


	5. My Sister's Angel

Hello again everybody! I know many of you might have been a bit disturbed with the contents in the last chapter, sorry. My way of making it up to you guys will be giving you this chapter. This is loosely related one of Flyleaf's songs in this chapter and I originally intended to not have it in the story since it was a filler in my imagination. I want to start giving up soda, but I am so addicted to it. Did you know you can drop some serious pounds in the course of a year by cutting soda out of your regular diet? Also I accidently cut one of my fingers while Tourne-ing a carrot (it's a cutting technique) with the back of a Pierre knife, but no real worry is needed since I got all the chapters in this story done.

I don't own anything or anyone in Skip Beat or Flyleaf.

My Sister's Angel

Angels descending, bring from above,  
Echoes of mercy, whispers of love.

Fanny J. Crosby

The sun fell as Kyoko officially made her way into the small town of ignorant humans. Travelling and searching by night will be easier but getting information will be harder as well as she saw many children, parents, couples and solo passer biers slowly make their way into their respective homes before the last rays of light vanished. Now the people that walked bravely about were only gamblers, drunks and naughty children that have long ago discovered the truth about the boogie man and his nightly meal of stray children.

Kyoko thanked the Lord for being able to find a hooded black cloak in a dump before remembering what she was now, but she put it on, never the less. She made her way swiftly about the streets as she wondered what part of the town she should start her search in. She was about to turn a corner when she bumped into a little girl.

She had dirty blond hair and was wearing light and detailed kimono, suggesting she came from a good family. The little girl hiccupped and looked at the stranger she accidently ran into, it was then that Kyoko noticed that an endless stream of tears were coming from the chocolate eyes that sparkled in the rising full moon's light. Despite the mental warning of what she might look like to the girl, Kyoko kneeled down to the frightened little girl's level. "What's wrong?" She asked, hoping that her voice would help her.

"I'm lost and I can't find my Daddy or Grandpa." The little girl sniffed as a fresh wave of tears ran down her face and dripped from her chin.

"Would you like me to help?" Kyoko asked but then wondered why she did. She was supposed to be looking for her house, not helping some child stupid enough to leave her mother's side. But if she knew this, then why did she feel a need to help the child?

"Yes please." The little girl sniffed again.

"Do you know where your house might be?" Kyoko asked as she straightened herself and smiled formally down at the girl.

"Yes, I think on LME Street but I don't know how to get there." The girl thought hard about what direction her home might be in. Even Kyoko surprised herself when she offered her hand to the little girl who gladly took it after the initial shock. They walked quietly down the streets and avoided any more attention than was necessary from the drunks and shady people they passed. Soon they reached the nicer side of the town which consisted of big houses and equally big land.

They passed a sign reading LME Street and walked a mile or two before the little girl pointed to her house. "That's it, right there!" She ran to the beginning of the trail that led to her house's entrance and then looked up. "Thank you for helping me find my home." She bowed.

"You're welcome." Kyoko said simply. She didn't know why it hurt when she thought about saying good bye to the girl.

"May I ask you something?" The girl shifted nervously. Kyoko nodded, too depressed to speak. "Are you an angel?"

Kyoko's jaw dropped slightly before she smiled again and shook her head. "Why would you ask that?" She once again kneeled to face the little girl eye to eye.

"You look like my big sister and my big sister said that if I'm ever in trouble while she's gone, an angel will appear to help me." The girl said with belief clear in her voice.

"What are you and your sister's names?" Kyoko asked after she giggled a little at the irony.

"I'm Maria and my sister's name is Kyoko," Kyoko eyes widened by a fraction of a centimeter. Kyoko was thankful that humans were bad at seeing in the dark. "But she isn't really my sister. Kyoko was my neighbor and she played with me all the time when she lived here."

"And do you know why she left?" Kyoko barely breathed as she asked. Behind Kyoko's casual and even voice she was shaking and wide eyed.

"No, she just said she had to leave but would back in a while." Maria said looked at the drying road sadly.

"Oh, okay, well you better get inside now." Kyoko said sympathetically. And with that, and one last glance, Maria ran home and before she went in, saw the stranger continuing on her path…

Kyoko continued on her path and instinctively went to the next house near Maria. She remembered little Maria and she too counted her as a sister. She also remembered the day she had to leave Maria…

"_Kyoko, why do you have to go?" Maria was looking at Kyoko with hurt feelings. "First Mommy, now you! Why?!"Maria clutched the little fairy boy doll Kyoko made and loved as a child and was now a good bye present to Maria._

"_Maria you know Mommy never wanted to leave you, she had to because God needed her. And I don't want to leave either but I have to too." Kyoko tried to not cry at the possibility of never seeing her little sister again._

"_I don't want you to go. What if I need you or you need me?"Maria tried to rub her eyes as more tears came. Kyoko had to think of a good answer to comfort her little sister. She knew how much she meant to Maria and it was breaking her heart to sever their bond in order to run away._

"_Maria, I'll make you a deal. Whenever you get in trouble or in real danger I'll send an angel to help guide you. That way you'll know that I'm still with you and caring for you and will always miss you until I come back. But it will only work if you are a good girl for me. Okay?" Kyoko tried to look convincing and thankfully she did. Maria nodded her head and gave Kyoko one last hug and good bye kiss before Kyoko left to try and escape an inevitable capture…_

Kyoko made no noise as she walked along the rose bush line dividing the two massive houses. She silently cried about not seeing her little sister again after this but was secretly happy too. If Maria was the one that she died for, Kyoko would have known to take her to the Devil. Who knows what Sho would want with this mystery person but if there was a bet to be made, Kyoko's money would be on something bad. So thankfully this would hopefully be their last meeting instead of spending eternal suffering together…

_If you want to review please feel free to and tell me if you liked Maria in the story too. Feel free to flame, compliment, or whatever. Thank you once again for reading! Have a nice day/evening._


	6. Their Treasure Part One

Hello again! I'm thinking of using my before author's notes as something to post odd facts about. Like the last few chapters. Hey sorry guys, I just found my flash drive with this story on it in the last place I expected it to be: my knitting pile of yarn! So without keeping him out of the story any longer, here's the hero of the story.

I don't own the hero, the heroin Kyoko, their story Skip Beat or Flyleaf.

Their Treasure (Part One)

Most of us have had moments in childhood when we touched the divine presence. We did not think it extraordinary because it wasn't; it was just a beautiful moment filled with love. In those simple moments our hearts were alive, and we saw the poignant beauty of life vividly with wonder and appreciation.

David McArthur and Bruce McArthur, The Intelligent Heart

Kyoko wiped a stray tear and looked at it. Even in the moon light one can tell that the tear drop was a mixture of two substances. It was mostly clear with only the faintest hint of a red color. She thought nothing else about it. Kyoko made her way swiftly into the huge back yard as she made this observation. She didn't need to worry about being caught because, one, she was dead and had the upper hand between any fight with the humans and, two, all the lights in the house were off. Not a single candle was lit in the quiet house.

Of course the house wasn't nearly this quiet when Kyoko remembered it. It had maids and butlers running about to tend to the house's needs during the day and hosted wide and grand parties by night. The fact that it was quiet now amazed Kyoko. But with more important matters at hand, she shrugged odd experience off as she searched without any distractions.

This was her house alright. It held a box full of memories that Kyoko really didn't feel like looking into. But how to find any clue as to who she died for…

That is harder. She didn't know what the person look like let alone where they first met. Kyoko closed her eyes and concentrated on who might have wrote the note. She continued walking with her eyes closed until she met a huge wall of stones and morning glory vines. She didn't bother using her wings, instead she leaped up and over the tall barrier as her cloak and dress waved about her.

There was a beautiful garden on this side of the wall. It was a maze of hedges and bushes and within them were areas of native and foreign flowers. There were benches shaded by trees and water fountains with statues in the center. Kyoko walked to the first and grandest of the fountains and looked at the water it held. The moon light made it the perfect mirror and through it Kyoko found a surprising but welcoming feature in her. Her eyes were once again the original color of liquid gold. She smiled at her eyes before looking up.

She gasped as she backed away from what she saw. It took Kyoko a few seconds before realizing what was happening. It was mirage of some sort. She saw a handsome – no, beautiful – boy who was dressed in a formal yukata which had a masculine red and green dragon sewed in detail on it. He looked about ten and had a kind smile. He also had blonde hair that could put the sun to shame and light brown eyes streaked with green. He held out his hand towards the water fountain.

It was then that Kyoko noticed another child. She was wearing a pink kimono with a cherry blossom design, she was also crying. Kyoko knew this girl to be her at the age of six, when the world was neither bad nor good to her. The little Kyoko looked up at the stranger boy.

"Hello little girl. Do you need help with something?" The boy's voice echoed as spoke. Clearly, now, this wasn't real. Kyoko looked at herself and saw her gaping at the pretty boy before her.

"Are you a fairy?" Little Kyoko asked with an equally distant voice. Both Kyokos blushed at the straight forward question she asked to the chuckling stranger.

"No, I'm not a fairy but if the situation was reversed, I might be asking you the same question or even ask if you were an angel." Both Kyokos, again blushed but this time out of embarrassment of what the boy said. "Why are you out here when you could be enjoying the party instead?" The boy asked again as he sat next to little Kyoko.

"My mother doesn't want me at the party she's hosting. She says I might embarrass her." Little Kyoko explained. The boy looked worriedly at Kyoko about her answer but then continued.

"So you must be Kyoko. Nice to meet you, I'm Kuon." Kuon introduced himself as he smiled down at little Kyoko.

"Corn? What kind of name is that?" Little Kyoko tilted her head to one side as she looked up to oddly named boy who again chuckled.

"Not Corn. Kuon. K-u-o-n." Kuon smiled at the blushing little Kyoko.

Little Kyoko smiled up at Kuon and both slowly faded away. Kyoko continued to stare at the spot where she first met Kuon for a while longer before she continued onward. She now knew who gave her the note: Kuon. He was he dearest friend ever since she met him at the miserable age of six. After their first meeting at her mother's party, she and Kuon spent most of their time together. From laughing, playing and teasing each other to sitting or laying near each other and talking about subjects like life, time and love. They were dear companions to each other and they grew closer to one another as they got older.

They saw how time affected one another and grew to trust each other with their darkest secrets knowing that neither would repeat the other's secret to someone else. They were childhood friends… and young lovers. Kyoko continued looking around the garden in hope of seeing anything that could jog her memory further. Then she felt a pull to go somewhere as she stood in the lonely garden.

Kyoko knew where to go now. She nearly ran to very edge of the massive garden and spotted what she was looking for. The chrysanthemum* garden. When Kyoko finally got close enough a new mirage appeared. The children wore different clothes this time and they were also different ages.

"Corn, why did you drag me so far into the garden? You know my mother doesn't like it when we're alone." Kyoko of age twelve looked up to Kuon at the age of sixteen. Corn had been a nickname that only Kyoko used for a reason that only they know.

"Because I wanted to see how you act away from your over bearing mother, that's why. How can you stand that old woman? She could probably make the Devil himself seem like a Buddhist man in comparison." Koun said seriously as the young Kyoko giggled.

Young Kyoko looked fondly at her surroundings. She wondered how such an evil woman could have the idea and make such a beautiful garden. When she looked back at Kuon she had her nose touching the center of a yellow and white flower. She and Kuon laughed as Kyoko pulled a bit to get a better view of the many petal flower. Koun kissed the flower before he gave it to Kyoko. Both Kyokos blushed as the memory Kyoko kissed the chrysanthemum exactly where Koun kissed it. The two in love children faded away again as they looked at each other with love to last a life time.

Kyoko picked another chrysanthemum and smelled the sweet sent again. To her disappointment and sadness the flower dried and turned to flakes before her eyes. 'Well it's a good thing that didn't happen to Maria's hand.' Kyoko thought sadly to herself. She looked around again as she smelled the chrysanthemums from a distance.

Kyoko looked around her and sure enough the flowers were facing a massive forest. She felt an even strong tugging at the sight of it and ran. As she ran a new memory appeared in physical forms running beside her. They again wore different clothes but they were younger than the last ones.

"Corn where are you taking me?" Kyoko at age seven ran hand in hand with Kuon at age eleven.

"Don't worry Princess, I found a great place for us to play." Kuon said as he ran a little ahead of Kyoko to lead her. So it was Kuon who called her that name. The real Kyoko smiled as she kept up with the two.

All three ran into the forest and followed a path that looked used. The children kept slowing down to push something out of their way or to avoid an invisible object but Kyoko took in every detail of the dear memory. She waited for the children to plow through what look like an invisible patch of tall grass.

They obviously put some time into making the hidden place accessible to them. After the children got over their obstacle they continued running, breathing heavily now. They soon came to a large arch made by two trees.

"Now close your eyes and keep them close until I tell you, okay?" Kuon looked back at Kyoko who nodded and closed her eyes. They both walked until they disappeared just before actually passing the arch. Kyoko looked at the arch with long and draping leaves and breathed deeply before walking through it…

_*Japan has no official flower but many locals consider the cherry blossom to be it. I chose the chrysanthemum because not only would the cherry blossom tree not fit in the chapter but it comes in later in the story and the chrysanthemum is Japan's Imperial Seal._

_Thank you again for reading! I hope you enjoyed how Ren and Kyoko first meet and the fond memories. I wonder how many of you know what's going to happen next… hmmmm. Well ask questions, make accurate guesses, and/or just say I'm doing well so far if you want. Thanks again and have a nice day/evening._


	7. Their Treasure Part Two

Hello! Have I mentioned in my bio that I recently graduated from high school and had a birthday? No, I don't think so. Majoring in my favorite thing to do now, culinary and baking and pastry arts – in college! Sorry I keep being late with my promises, going to hang out with high school best friends I haven't seen in a month now!

I want to own Skip Beat and Flyleaf! But if not I can settle for owning this story.

Their Treasure (Part Two)

Children remind us to treasure the smallest of gifts, even in the most difficult of times.  
**- Allen Klein**

With human eyes Kyoko would have only heard the water running through the small stream and that would have been all she could describe of the place. But with demon eyes she looked at the heavenliest place she had ever seen. There was a small stream that faintly glowed in the moon light, white pebbles that could have been mistaken for snow as it crunched in the evening and a white tree that shaded a large boulder and a stump. This was Their World.

When they both wanted to forget life and its worries, they ran here together and spent hours talking and playing. They were always happier when they left than when they came and they made each other swear to never show anyone else this place. It was also the place they promised to meet each other. But it didn't look like that could happen now can it.

Kyoko looked at the white tree. It wasn't the time for cherry blossoms to fall but they were. They fell as two children looked up in awe. Little Kyoko was eight and wearing a light summer kimono, Kuon was twelve and he was also wearing a yukata*. They both looked happy as they sat on the boulder and stump. Kyoko watched as Kuon leaned closer to little Kyoko to tell her something. Just when he opened his mouth little Kyoko turned to Kuon and they met each other's lips. They stayed still as the shock washed over them but soon enough experimented with the new sensation and kept their lips firmly pressed together. After a minute they pulled away, both trying to breathe properly again, after a while they both looked at each other and laughed. They didn't know why they laughed but just did, it was one of those things where they could read each other's minds and know the other was thinking the same thing. 'I can't believe we just did that! That was my first kiss!'

As soon as the real Kyoko went under the cherry blossom tree everything vanished. The laughing children, the glow of their surroundings, and the falling cherry blossoms. Kyoko looked in between the bolder and stump to find a small mound that wasn't in the bitter sweet memory. Whatever was pulling her, Kyoko knew it was in the earth.

_Remember us when you see our treasure_

Kyoko dug until there was a good six inches into the earth and then found a small rag covered package. When she unwrapped it a tiny blue stone wrapped in a long silver chain toppled out. It was miniature Corn. Kyoko picked him up and immediately slipped the necklace on. A new wave of tears fell as she remembered why Kuon buried their treasure.

"_Princess, I'm going to have to leave for a while." Twenty year old Kuon whispered sadly to sixteen year old Kyoko in her garden maze. _

"_Why? Can't you stay? What happened? Did my mother find out about us? Because if she did we can-" Kuon put a finger over Kyoko's lips to stop from giving away their hiding place._

"_No she hasn't found out but it's something equally bad. I did something terrible, even though I'm not sorry for it." Kuon looked towards Kyoko's house darkly._

"_What did you do?" Kyoko was afraid of the answer. Though she was happy when she found out her uncle died this morning she now dreaded how he died._

"_I killed Rieno." Kuon didn't look like his gentle self, he had a wild smile that made him look dangerous on, and Kyoko all but forced herself to not back away. Kyoko looked down and didn't bother to ask why because she already knew:_

_Rieno had been following Kyoko throughout the garden to when she finally stopped in the gazebo at the center of the garden maze. Shocked by the sudden attack, Kyoko was unable to fend off Rieno and he soon had Kyoko nearly naked when Kuon ran in due to her nearly muffled screaming. Kyoko didn't know who to be more scared of: her uncle, who has raped her for six years, or her lover, who looked ready to kill. Instead Kuon punched Rieno out cold and ran with Kyoko in his arms. When they finally reached Their World Kyoko could barely stand after Kuon set her down, so many emotions running through her like a play ground. Love for her Koun who rescued her and hatred for her uncle who violated her topped them all and in the confusion she fainted._

When Kyoko woke up it was evening, she was fully clothed and there was a fire near her. Kuon was right next to her, sponging her forehead when she woke up and whispered nothing but words of comfort as she cried into his shoulder when she sat up. After Kyoko calmed down, she told him everything about what he saw that day. Her comfort of being in Kuon's arms outweighed the fear of the look in his eyes. Clearly Kuon was planning something.

Kuon killed Rieno a week later and was soon convicted for the murder. Maybe it was a lucky guess or maybe someone found the perfect excuse to try and kill him, but whatever happened Kuon had to run all the same. The question now was: where is he?

Kyoko looked at the stone around her neck again as she sat. She held it up to the moon's light and watched in awe as it changed colors again. It seemed that this stone held every memory of them together. From the day they discovered it as they explored to the day that they last made love. The only times Kyoko really felt she was truly deflowered in her wish and opinion. It also contained the day Kyoko gave Kuon their stone.

"_So you can remember us whenever you see it Corn." Kyoko said as she wiped a stray tear away when Kuon was about to leave._ The day after Kuon left in the disguise as the gentleman Ren Tsuruga, Kyoko went to her room to cry again, she hated that she did it so often back then and even now, but when she felt under her pillow she found a piece of paper. Before she could see what it read, her mother came bursting in saying she had to attend her uncle's funeral and had the servants get her dressed.

When she went to jail Kyoko remembered the paper and the promise she made with Kuon.

"_I'll be waiting for you to return. No matter what happens, I'll wait for you and run away to be your bride when you return."Kyoko kissed Kuon to seal her promise._

"_And I'll return to you. No matter what happens, I'll return to collect my bride and run away again with you." Kuon copied Kyoko and then kissed her to seal his promise._

After seeing the note she swore she would get out of that hell hole. The days passed after that. Then it went onto weeks and soon reached months. Until a year later where the only thing she could think about was Kuon still. She made plans all that time and dreamed of the time when she would see him again, it wasn't until Kyoko made a full proof plan – nearly anyways – that she was able to escape after hearing that her execution was to be soon.

After some thought Kyoko realized she had been tricked. Kuon was the only person in the world she would die for, and she had… he was also her lover.

"_When you find your name, you are bound to find your life. What I want you to do is when you find your life, you bring me the soul of the one who has helped you the most in your life."Sho said._ _"Not your parents' souls. Not a sibling's soul….. Not even your Lover's soul. If you had one in the first place." Sho added with a grin._

The bastard lied! He knew who he was asking for and she stupidly went along with him. Why the hell she didn't see it before, Kyoko didn't know, oh yeah she couldn't remember anything. Surely there was some way to get out of this, she could do something else. Like giving her mother's soul instead, after all she would do the same thing if it was for money… No, he said not either of her parents' souls. What would Sho want with Kuon anyway?

One thing was certain, Sho was not getting him. Even if Kyoko had to be his slave for the rest of eternity. That's how far she would go for Kuon. That's how much Kuon mattered to her and how much she thought about him.

_*a casual summer kimono usually made of cotton or synthetic fabric, and are unlined. Yeah I say that Kyoko is wearing a summer kimono too but it's made of silk._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you very much for reading my story and thank you everybody who has kept me on an alert in hopes of finally reading more. Please have a nice day/evening._


	8. What To Do

This has to be the shortest chapter I will ever right for this story… I'm so obsessed with Harry Potter that I trying to get my mom listen to the audio books, but then again I am also trying to get her to read more period. She doesn't have enough time in the day like everybody else who's not on Fanfiction right now. Let's face it, if you're reading this you do have time or you stopped it to read fanfics. I hate doing nonstop math homework, it makes my brain feel blah right now.

Neither Skip Beat nor Flyleaf will ever be owned by me but I'm still a big fan of both.

What to Do

There are no whole truths. All truths are half-truths. It is trying to treat them as whole truths that plays the devil.

Alfred North Whitehead

Kyoko ran. She ran away from the sweet place where two innocent children once played afraid of contaminating it any longer. She felt Corn bounce on her chest and would have thrown him away from her soiled body were she not too afraid someone else would find and hurt him. She was dirty, not only from uncle, may God strike him down in where ever world he may be, but she had betrayed Kuon. She made a deal with the Devil to give his soul, after everything he's done for her in life, to him in exchange for her own escape.

Kyoko didn't cry, she wouldn't allow herself to, but she pushed herself to run all the way through her giant yard, over the wall, and to the front yard. She didn't want to use her wings, her wings came from the bastard who tricked her into this demonic being, who wants Kuon's soul of all people.

But he won't get it. Kyoko wouldn't let him and she planned to go tell too. If it was the least Kyoko could do in making up for her mistake then she would gladly trade Sho something else. She would trade him Corn as much as it pained her to even think about giving up the little rock, she would serve him as long as he wanted. She would do anything instead of taking Kuon to hell with her.

To any other couple at least being together in hell for all eternity was an option they would gladly take over being separated. But one of them didn't have the option of saving the other. It was hell, the place where all your guilt's and wrong doings come back to haunt you, the place where Sho has the power to do whatever he wants. And from what Kyoko gathered from their brief meeting, he would make it his priority to make the people under him suffer. She definitely didn't want that for Kuon. Why she didn't stay in purgatory was something she couldn't find an answer to seeing as it wouldn't help now.

Why Kuon? He had loved her ever since she was six and he was ten, he told her so later on in their friendship. When your mother hated you and thought of you as a mistake, your father hardly being around to even say hello, and your uncle only loving you for the unfulfilled lust his wife deprived him of while everybody else ignores the truth; people expected her not to break down and scream, not to yell at them for being so stupid and blind. Kuon let her shout and held her until she finally was done, he even demanded her to saying that it wasn't good for her to bottle up her feelings. Kyoko was close to breaking but Kuon always fixed the cracks before it got any worse. Why would Sho want him though?

She was able to touch Kuon, hold him and do just about anything else she could think of in a proper and little girl manner. Yes, for the first time in her life Kyoko felt truly loved by someone. Kuon was and is her everything. The truth was, Kyoko owed her life to him and so much more. But what would Sho want from him?

_I'm really happy that I'm finally getting to this story and I hope you guys are too. Super happy that I got this one in 15 minutes before Saturday. Thanks for reading. Have a nice day/evening!_


	9. Where Are You

Hey I just made a new chap, and this is amazing, so please enjoy it and review maybe~! Someone please put me out of my misery, that song is driving me nuts! Found my flash drive in my special pencil case so we're all cool there. Going to a Three Days Grace concert with my best friends (first concert ever!).

I don't own Skip Beat! or Flyleaf but I do own a few of the books and cds.

Where Are You

"Sometimes only one person is missing and the whole world seems depopulated."

Alphonse de Lamartine, a French poet

Kyoko walked away from the house that steadily grew more active as the day began. She walked passed Maria's house and saw her shadow in a second story window as a maid dressed her for the day. She walked until she was in the middle of the small town, close to becoming a city.

Kyoko wanted to know how to take back her promise. She thought about all the ways she could tell Sho as she walked amongst the people starting their individual routines. She sat near a bench and observed the hustle and bustle of the town she took so much advantage of when she was alive. Soon enough Kyoko had change being tossed at her by passersby, but she ignored it and continued to sit. Kyoko was just starting to wonder if she could actually fall asleep when something both terrific and terrifying happened.

"My daughter should count herself lucky." A woman dressed in a fine silk kimono and a young lady in a plain yukata holding an umbrella over the woman. Kyoko glared from where she sat, careful to not look directly at the woman who sent her own daughter – her only child – to jail.

If anybody has wondered why Saena had sent her own blood to jail, nobody in town let alone the manor has voiced around her. Maybe the young Mogami girl was caught doing things not becoming for a young lady her age. Saena could have lost her mind, but if so then she would not look so calm and collected now. Or the real reason Kyoko Mogami was sent away was because she had in fact been a participant in the murder of Serena's brother.

Nobody will really know.

"I hear she'll be getting a swift execution in due time." Saena sat on the bench farthest away from the 'homeless person' on the opposite end. "It is so embarrassing to have a daughter like her. So much potential," The sincerely disappointed look on Saena's face was not missed by Kyoko. "Only to be ruined by that Kuon boy."

"Ku…on." Kyoko whispered just low enough for Saena and her servant to hear. Kyoko's Mother looked at cloaked figure sitting on the ground before looking away. "You know Kuon."

Saena shifted at the statement but nodded as though it were a question. "Yes, he is the man who ruined any hope of my family being happy. My poor baby girl had so many suitors to choose from-"

"Bull." Kyoko murmured a little louder before. "Where is Kuon?"

Saena shot the hooded stranger a glare before looking at the crowded streets. "That boy dug his own grave when he meddled into my family's personal affairs. It was only a matter of time before he had to lie in it." She daintily waved a fan she had taken out. "The boy was caught just a few months ago, he was going by the name of Tsuruga Ren I heard, he caused so much trouble for the men who caught him that it was better just to kill the boy then and there. My daughter will die thinking he's still alive; that's the least I can do for her."

"That is the MOST you have EVER done for me!" Kyoko stood, straight backed and as tall as she could make herself to be, in front of her mother. Instantly the normal everyday routine which all the town's people followed was put to a sudden halt.

Saena stared at the person before her as if she were crazy. The girl she saw was nothing like the daughter she had left in prison; the raven hair that was exposed to the sun shined in a way that Saena's daughter's didn't, just like the red eyes that screamed bloody murder. So unlike the gold eyes that begged for her mother's forgiveness behind iron bars.

For the first time ever, Kyoko's vision only saw red. There was nothing more she wanted than to see Saena's body bathed in her own blood just so everybody else could see what Kyoko saw at the moment. Kyoko swiftly raised her arm and stuck the woman who may have given life for her but nothing more than that. The maid, who stood silently between the mother and daughter, screamed and dropped the umbrella she held, backing away hurriedly. Saena was sent flying back a few yards before she landed roughly on the ground, unconscious.

Kyoko was prepared to hurt anyone at this point. She was prepared to tear the whole town down. Kyoko felt the familiar waves of death barely contained within her, she stood over her mother as many of the town's people fled the streets while a few stayed.

She absolutely hated her mother. There was never a happy moment with Saena and for her to even pretend that she actually _loved_ her child was total bull. "I h-hate you." Kyoko lightly stuttered her words. "You say that it's Kuon's fault for running your family's name in the mud. You take no responsibility for what _you _have done." Kyoko's fist shook at her side. She raised a hand toward her mother and paused for second. "I hate you, you B-!"

Kyoko closed her eyes as she let a blast of her power out through her hand. When she opened them again, she saw a small crater to the left of her mother's head. Kyoko fell to her knees startled by what she had just done… after so much pain and anger and sadness, she couldn't kill her mother.

"That was boring to watch." Sho said as he walked until he was right behind Kyoko. He smirked down at her as Kyoko glared up at him.

_Thanks for reading, I hope you're enjoying one of the last few chaps for this story. If some of the would be vulgar language puts you guys off, sorry, I was trying to go for K+ this time. I plan on only having two more chapters after this. Hope you have a nice day/evening!_


End file.
